Inside
by Assassination
Summary: Hichigo told Ichigo that he was never coming back, never going to return. But on one night...Ichigo remembers exactly how he chased him away. Ichigo's POV. R&R slight angst


XXXX

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

XXXX

I slumped where I sat, on my bed, looking over my shoulder and out the window with longing brown orbs, hateful thoughts tumbling about my mind as my bright bangs danced in the wind.

I slowly laid down on his bed, facing the window, hearing thunder rumble about in the distance, knowing full well that rain would pour very soon.

But I just prayed not too soon.

Closing my eyes, I called to him, to Hichigo, only to be bitterly reminded that my other half was gone, outside where rain was about to pour.

And he had specifically told me that he wasn't coming back.

Not now, not ever.

XXXX

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

XXXX

I remembered that day all too well. So vivid and painful to whatever in me was aching. I could never locate what inside me was aching, it just was.

"_**Hichigo?" I mumbled as I lifted my head, seeing that the form was glaring at me at full-capacity.**_

"_**You idiot," he growled, tone low and threatening, "always, always almost getting killed. I'm sick of it Ichigo! Sick of it!"**_

_**I sat up on my bed with a confused expression, "What? What are you talking about?"**_

"_**Just shut up," the albino huffed, pushing open the window, looking back at me with hurt-filled golden-black eyes, "I'm leavin', and t' hell with ya if ya think I'm comin' back."**_

"_**I don't expect you to, nor do I care if you don't," I hissed as Hichigo tapped his foot onto the ledge, leaping off and away in the darkness.**_

I was wrong that day, I did care. Something inside me felt like lead, and guilt flowed over me every single day. The window hadn't been touched, or shut since that day of my Hollow's departure.

Wait...my Hollow? Not anymore.

XXXX

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

XXXX

He would never come back here, to me, after what I said that day. Nor did I expect him too. It's not like I was in love with him or anything. That's it...I was just worried, yeah, worried.

I sat up, looking out the window with tears stinging my eyes.

Who was I to kid? It was so obvious why he threw that fit and told me he was never coming back. Because he knew I wouldn't stay alive long enough to tell him. He is, er...was, me after all.

Everything I've kept hidden was his reference to my life, to know what I didn't want others to know. Even him.

I bent my knees up and buried my face in my hands, elbows on my knees. God...I'm such a freak. To...to even consider loving a monster like that. He was a _**monster**_ to everyone else...but me.

Every time we got so intimate in battle, I'd only think of how bad I wanted to ravish his lips, even if he would reject me.

I just didn't think...

...it would hurt this much, knowing Hichigo's gone.

XXXX

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

XXXX

I lift my head and shut my eyes, ignoring the pelt of water from the cold rain that hit my cheek.

After all...no one would notice that the window was open and that I would possibly get ill from getting soaked to the bone. No one would notice, no one. After all, I deserve to get so sick after pushing him away like that.

I should've been stronger to hold on.

My eyes slowly open as I lift my head, hearing someone pant heavily, feeling warm breath near the side of my face.

I look over, seeing those golden-black eyes staring back, a crimson flush covering that alabaster skin.

"H...Hichigo?"

He blinked a couple of times, seeming to think that I was a figment of his imagination or something.

XXXX

Frozen inside without your touch without your love

Darling only you are the life among the dead

XXXX

A warm, insane, smile graced his features as he lowered himself onto my bed, shutting the window as he placed his left hand over his mouth, coughing.

Shaking my head, I reached over the side and pulled up my orange towel, placing it atop his head and scrubbing the wet droplets out of his hair, only to blink from shock when he pulled me into a shocking embrace.

"Hichigo...are you all right?" I breathed, his face buried in my chest, arms wrapped around my waist as he slowly lifted his head up, my chocolate colored eyes softening. "And I thought you said you were never coming back."

"I...thought so too," he mumbled, raising his right hand and grasping a handful of my hair, pulling me down harshly to his level. "But I...was the idiot that day, Ichigo."

He slammed his lips against mine, my eyes fluttered shut as my heart pounded, pulling the towels ends so the contact was deepened. I parted my lips, his azure tongue snaking in and exploring each possible space, a whimper tumbling from my lips as he slowly stroked my hair.

Parting slightly, a smile formed on my face, nuzzling my nose against his with a boyish giggle once he rolled those wonderful golden eyes.

"I...love you, Hichigo,"

Grinning, he pulled me closer and readjusted me so I was on his lap, placing his narrow chin atop my head.

"I love you too," he whispered warmly, "I love you too."

XXXX

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here there must be something more

Bring me to life

XXXXX

_**888**_

_**Not so sure if I slightly kept them in character or not. ...first time doing first person POV song-fic, please tell me what you think.**_


End file.
